Headers carrying electrical pins or sockets, the bodies which are made of plastic material, are known. The electrical pins or sockets in the plastic body are susceptible to movement when heat is applied to the pins or sockets when soldering an electrical component thereto. Such movement of the pins or sockets in the plastic body is caused by the heat of soldering. Movement of the pins or sockets in the plastic body results in misalignment of pins or sockets and they will not mate with respective sockets or pins or holes in a circuit board to which the header is to be connected without realigning the pins or sockets. Movement of the pins, when the pins are to have electical contacts connected thereto, will result in improper operation of the contacts by relay or switch means. This involves additional time and expense, and, if the electrical component is to be provided in a heremetically-sealed environment, the heat of soldering the component to the pins or sockets may prevent proper sealing from being accomplished.